


Americans

by killmongerswifey



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hair Washing, Honey, Jabari Man, Jealousy, Love, No Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: Basically, a fluff where M'Baku is jealous of how much Amara talks to Erik on a relaxing day





	Americans

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first short story that I have done sooo it might suck

M'Baku heard giggling down the hall as he walked to the throne room. Him and his wife, Amara, were staying the weekend at T'Challa's place. Amara was great friends with many of the Wakandan children and she was helping T'Challa with the center in her hometown. 

Amara was not just a typical American girl, she was hard-working, independent, and was the most stubborn. All the reasons why M'Baku loved her.

They had met just outside of Amara's apartment in America. She lived in Cali and she mostly depended on herself. M'Baku happened to be there for vacation since the Jabari men wore him out. It was suggested by T'Challa that he take a break. He was very glad that he did. After weeks of talking, M'Baku decided to take Amara up to Africa where she could meet his friend and others. Then, the rest was history.

M'Baku walked closer to the noise and saw that his lover was talking to the infamous Erik Killmonger. He was one of Amara's friends before she met M'Baku and after him trying to take over Wakanda. Amara was giggling at perhaps some joke that he had made. M'Baku smile in delight that he got to see his woman's smile, then he scowled in jealousy that he wasn't the reason but Erik was. He stomped over the pair and swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hello, my love," M'Baku softly whispered into Amara's ear.

She smiled and gently turned her face up to him. "Hello, man-ape."

He groaned as she snickered at the common nickname that she always gave to him. Soon M'Baku finally joined in. Their laughter was quickly interrupted by the sound of Erik clearing his throat. Amara looked over at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I always get so carried away," she said with a sheepish smile on her beautiful chocolate face.

"Nah, it's cute," Erik replied with a smirk.

M'Baku wanted to wipe that stupid grin right off his face with a hard punch, or maybe even a small kick that would make him fly into the wall. Luckily, M'Baku controlled his temper and looked back at his beloved.

"Yes, it is very cute," M'Baku said but in a more attractive way than Killmonger.

"Aw, thank you," Amara replied as she pecked M'Baku's cheek. 

He let out that famous and adorable gap-toothed smile as Erik was fuming with his arms crossed tightly. M'Baku always knew how to win his girl.

"Well, I think my little man-ape and I are going to get some rest. It's late anyway." Amara said after a while.

Erik nodded and waved goodbye as she took her husband's hand and led him towards their bedroom. As soon as they got in, M'Baku attacked Amara's face with tons of little pecks. From her forehead to straight down to her chin. She was giggling the entire time as M'Baku lied his plump lips all over her soft face.

"I love you, ikumkani wam," he whispered against her forehead.

Amara smiled at the foreign language her husband spoke to her. As he slowly pulled away from her face, she gently stroked his beard, looking at him with that twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you too, my chief," she said with a small chuckle.

M'Baku smiled at his woman and gently picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Amara tightly wrapped her arms around his strong and thick neck. He slowly and carefully walked to their bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. As the water ran, he constantly kept checking it, making sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold for his queen. When it was at the perfect temperature he slowly undressed her and led her into the tub. Amara sighed in pleasure as soon as her body hit the warm, bubbly, honey-scented water."Thank you," she whispered as she closed her eyes, relaxing in the warm bath, getting some of her hair wet. She didn't really seem to mind.

He nodded in response and started to get her favorite shampoo. He squeezed a large amount in his big hands and massaged it against her scalp. Amara softly moaned as she felt the relaxing hands of M'Baku on her scalp. She couldn't open her eyes from the amount of pleasure her body was receiving. She always loved these moments. Where she or her partner felt good but they didn't have to have sex. Just being in each others presence was pleasurable.

M'Baku watched as he gently detangled her black kinky coils with his thick fingers. He knew that Amara like her hair finger detangled and not with a brush or a comb.

"You know, I did get kind of jealous when Erik was making you laugh," M'Baku said after a couple of moments.

"Mm, I know," she said with a snicker.

M'Baku shook his head and let out a small laugh. "You know everything about me huh, sithandwa sam?"

Amara nodded as he smiled. Soon, M'Baku carefully rinsed her hair without getting the shampoo in her eyes. After he was done, he grabbed Amara's black silk PJs and allowed her to dress in peace. Without him being in there to compliment her on her beautiful body.

When she was finished getting dressed, M'Baku lied in bed with nothing put his basketball shorts and watching some reality show that he always claimed that he didn't like but she always caught him watching one.

Amara walked over to the bed and lied next to him. He pulled her closer to his body, allowed Amara to quickly become warmer from the shower. She sighed as she cuddled closer to her husband. After a while, the two fell asleep, dreaming of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
